


Hooker for the Madame President Elect

by vassalady



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Prostitution Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Leslie fantasize being a hooker and the sleazy politician that hired him. It doesn't go quite as planned, but neither really cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooker for the Madame President Elect

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say this is on the lighter side of explicit, and it's not really about the sex so much as Ben and Leslie having fun, which I hope comes through. It's not beta read, and it's pretty indulgent, to be honest.
> 
> Written for my "prostitution/sex worker" square for Kink Bingo 2013.

There was a knock at the door. Leslie straightened her jacket before answering it. Ben leaned against the doorframe, arm raised over his head and hipped cocked out. He wore a clingy black tank top over a pair of the tightest jeans Leslie had ever seen him in. Leslie had hit the jackpot.

He blew a bubble and then sucked it back in, biting down on it with a pop. Nice touch.

"Wondered if I could use your phone," Ben said. He winked with a slow nod of his head.

It was so ridiculous, Leslie almost burst out laughing. But the part of her that also found it incredibly hot kept the giggle down.

"Why, come in, sir," she said. "Of course, to pick my room of all hotel rooms..." She closed and locked the door behind Ben. She switched from innocent to sultry in a flash. "Mm, they sent over a yummy one for me."

Ben took a quick look around the room before settling on the bed. He looked Leslie up and down. "You look familiar... Hey, aren't you running for president?"

Leslie pushed him flat down to the bed with one sharp shove. "That's Madame President Elect to you as of an hour ago." She kneeled up above Ben, knees framing his hips. "As the people of the United States elected me today."

"Don't follow politics much," Ben said with a slight drawl. "Unless I'm sucking them off." He quirked his lips again.

That went right to her groin. But Leslie was going to make him work hard for it. "So what are your terms?"

Ben pulled himself out from under Leslie and scooted off the bed. He crossed his arms and was suddenly all business. "I already got my cover fee for coming here and a basic fuck, vaginal penetration only. You gotta pay more for oral, anal, anything else, or if you want me to stay longer than an hour."

Leslie seductively rose from the bed, only tripping once. "And those would be?"

Ben thought for a brief moment before replying, "25 to eat you out, 30 for your ass, 60 for mine."

She moved closer, and Ben fell back a step. Leslie grinned at that. "If I want to tie you up? Hurt you?" She took another step forward, but Ben held his ground.

"20 for light bondage, 60 for more. 30 for spanking, objects are 70. Other toys and practices negotiable, but I get final say. No blindfolds," Leslie rose up to press her lips against Ben's, but he held up a hand, "and no kissing me."

A little disappointed, she changed her trajectory and let her lips brush his shoulder. "Can I kiss your body for free?"

Ben nodded. 

"Then let's get started." She reached out her hands to come up under his tank top, but Ben grabbed her arms.

"Wait." Ben pushed her back. "Payment up front."

There were a few ways Leslie could play this. They hadn't planned much beyond their roles as sex worker and sleazy senator hiring him. And maybe she had tucked away some Star Wars Monopoly money for this, but she liked telling Ben what to do. "Sleazy" also intrigued her, so she decided to go with that card.

"No," she said, and then she grabbed Ben by his shirt and tugged him against her body. She went onto her toes to whisper in his ear, "You're forgetting who I am. Look, I'll pay you. Every penny and more, if you're worth it. But I get to do what I want to you, and then you get paid. Got it?"

For a long moment, Ben just breathed, fast and heavy, against her. "Okay," he said, the word choked. "Okay."

"Good. Now get on the bed."

Without another word, Ben moved past her to lay down on the bed. Leslie slapped his ass as he passed.

They shed their clothes, and Leslie was on top of him, kissing his jaw, rubbing her crotch against his belly, and tweaking his nipples. It wasn’t long before she felt like she was burning from every brush of his fingers as he teased her clit. She sank onto him with a sigh, and they rocked together until she came with a cut-off moan.

Leslie stayed where she was on Ben, who was still hard inside her. She panted, trying to catch her breath as she rode her orgasm down, becoming more aware of the room around her and the slight ache in her legs.

She met Ben‘s eyes, and like an ass, he said, "Does the future First Man know what you're doing?"

Leslie chuckled low. "I can do what I want," she said. "And if I want to blue ball my husband... Maybe leave him at the party to host for me... or hogtie him and leave him aching for it while I come here..." Ben shivered. "Well, then, that's my prerogative."

"You're a cruel woman, Madame President Elect."

“I’m not paying you to comment on my life. I’m paying you to be a hot piece of ass and make me come all night long.”

She slipped off of him and took a moment to catch her breath. 

“You’re good,” she said. “Best I’ve ever hired.”

She felt Ben’s hand caress her face. She turned and met his eyes. “You are, too,” he said with a soft smile. “Not faking it with you.”

“See, I don’t know whether I should be flattered or offended.” Leslie didn’t say it with any bite, though, her tone soft and thoughtful.

“It’s flattery, ma’am. Honest, though.”

For a moment, Leslie would have happily left the game where it was and just curled up at Ben’s side. But she glanced down at his cock and wanted to give him release.

The moment passed, and she was once again the client. 

“Alright, big boy,” she said with a leer, “now the fun starts.”

She wrapped a tie around Ben’s hands over his head. It was one of Ben’s ties, but she played it off as the senator’s husband’s, another little thing he would never know about. Something about that made Ben groan and buck his hips.

“Please,” he said, “touch me.”

She obliged, running her hands down his stomach to his cock. She stroked him, enjoying the solid feel of his cock in her hand and the way she could send him into shouts of pleasure or pain with a simple twist of her wrist.

She pushed at one of his legs to get better access to his ass when, without warning, Ben erupted into yells of, "Haverford! Haverford!"

Immediately, Leslie backed off, tugging the tie free with one sharp jerk. "What? What?" she said. "What is it, what's wrong? Are you okay? Do I need to call 911?"

Ben curled in on himself, clutching his calf. "No," he said, eyes squeezed shut and gritting his teeth. "Charlie horse."

"Oh, oh, honey." Leslie sat gingerly on the bed and began to rub his back. "It's ok, just breathe through it, it'll go away."

She murmured comforting nothings as he breathed harshly through his nose. Eventually, he tentatively stretched out his leg a little and then recoiled again, face scrunched up in pain.

He could take a good beating when in the mood, but Leslie couldn’t do anything about this unplanned cramp.

At last, Ben was able to more or less straighten his leg. Leslie continued to stroke his back.

“Feeling better?” she asked.

“A little.” He sighed. “Sorry about that.”

"Hey, don’t apologize.“ Since they were already out of the scene, she leaned forward and gently kissed him. “Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

A slight blush crept up Ben's face. "Yes," he mumbled. Leslie smiled and kissed him one more time.

Leslie took his leg carefully in her hands. She smoothed her hands slowly over his calf for a long time, just stroking him.

"Ow!” he said at one point. “Don't squeeze it."

"I'm not, baby, it's okay, just relax." She let her breath, hot and moist, run along his skin. She hid a smile behind his knee as he shivered. Her lips ghosted over his calf, teasing and tickling him. Ben squirmed under her touch, hands clenching and unclenching.

"Please, Leslie," Ben said with a whine. "Please..."

Leslie ran her upper lip along his calf, slowly and deliberately. She enjoyed this; the ability to make Ben quiver with desire. It was even better than tying him up and flogging him (although that always had appeal, too). Ben grunted as Leslie flicked her tongue out, just one brief lick. She did it again, working her way up from his ankle. When she reached the inside of his knee, she paused, letting her breath ghost over the sensitive skin, and then she swiped her tongue out.

Ben groaned, deep and harsh, and with a shudder, he came.

Leslie looked up along his body to meet his eyes. Ben rose his head, eyes a little glazed in post-orgasm bliss, and then he flushed. The blush went half way down his chest, petering out in a blotchy pink just below his nipples.

Leslie felt a tingle of excitement looking at that red, mottled skin. 

"I am so sorry," Ben said, holding his hands up. He ran his hands through his hair. "I didn't- I mean, I don't know what came over me."

It wasn’t the first time he had spontaneously orgasmed, cock untouched; Leslie liked keeping him on the edge until even just a soft touch in the right place had him coming.

However, unplanned as this had been, she could see how it would embarrass him. Personally, she just found it really hot, and she felt a corresponding pulse from her cunt.

Leslie wasted no time in running a finger through the come that coated his stomach. "I know what came," she said. She leered up at Ben.

Ben looked bewildered for a moment, but he started to chuckle. He let his head fall back, hands over his face. "I'm sorry, Leslie."

"Mmm, I like you like this, though." She planted one solid kiss on his calf and then shimmied up his body to lie next to him.

"Some professional whore I am."

"You are the best hooker." Leslie took his face in her hands. "If I could, I would pay to be your exclusive business." She punctuated her words with little kisses all over his face. "I'd take you home in my pocket and make you a kept boy. I'd give you chocolates and candy and all the Batman figurines you could ever want. I'd parade you around on my arm, and everyone would talk about us behind our backs. How you're my paid slut. I'd fuck you until you couldn't walk, and then I'd fuck you some more."

"Jesus, Leslie," Ben said, breath short. "You're making me go crazy.”

"That's Madame President to you, you two-bit whore." Leslie bit, hard, into Ben's shoulder. He yelped and grabbed her face, mashing their lips together in a rough kiss.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "I'll do whatever the hell you want." He pulled her on top of him and bucked up against her. Leslie took her chance to kiss him again and again, tongues mingling, running her breasts against his torso.

"You said this," Leslie pinched his ass as best she could, only really able to reach the side, "was sixty dollars?"

Ben nodded.

"I'll give you five hundred if you let me fuck it while you're pressed up against the window."

"Wouldn't someone see? Ruin your career?" He tried to continue playing along, but his tone gave him away; he was as eager for it as she was.

"That's the problem when I fall for a fucking cheap hooker like you."

Ben growled, low and husky. "Yes, ma'am.” He grabbed her ear between his teeth and lightly tugged.

Leslie pushed him up toward the wall and fetched their toys from the closet. She hefted a dark purple dildo; yes, this one would work well.

She pulled on her harness and locked in the dildo. She shoved Ben up against the window and, fingers lubed, worked him open, harsh and fast. "Did you just come from fucking someone?" she whispered in his ear. "You're too loose."

"A guy's gotta make a living," Ben panted. Leslie spread her fingers and thrust in a few more times. She loved the give of Ben's body beneath her hands. She kneaded his ass as she continued to stretch him.

"Tell me about 'em," she said. “Every last dirty detail.”

Ben began to babble about the men and women who paid to fuck him as Leslie sank the dildo slowly into him. She fucked him through his words, growing hot at every mention of someone new, at the thought of Ben fucking and getting fucked by strangers, one after the other, who only wanted him for his body. She pretended she was one of them, and when she was done using this boy, she could throw him away.

She fucked him until she felt her own orgasm bubbling just below the surface. She pulled out, divested herself of the harness, and pulled his hand to her groin. They rubbed and teased her clit until she climaxed, only able to support herself by collapsing against Ben. She giggled, burying her face in his shoulder, as the aftershocks of her orgasm subsided.

“They picked a good one,” she murmured and pulled him toward the bed. They collapsed on it, Ben underneath her.

“I go where they tell me,” Ben said. He pulled her little further up his body, so that they were properly face to face. He brushed some strands of hair out of her face. Then, with a gentle touch, he pulled her down into a kiss.

It was oddly soft and sweet, wholly unlike their usual kisses. There was something tentative and exploratory about it, as if they were really prostitute and client, strangers meeting for the first time.

“I thought you said no kissing,” Leslie said barely above a whisper.

“I don’t normally fall in love with clients,” Ben replied.

At once, Leslie’s heart swelled and broke. She loved Ben so much; he was perfect for her. But if this hadn’t been a game, and Ben was just some hooker, she didn’t know what she would do. Because she had fallen all over for him, from his stupid pained face during his leg cramp to the overly suggestive clothing he’d chosen to the way he just had to go and give the scene the saddest ending possible.

Leslie kissed him again, and in it, she tried to communicate the idea that she, too, had fallen in love, and with that, she offered an apology.

They stayed that way for several minutes, just silent and enjoying being with one another, the first and last time the future president and the hooker she’d fallen for could be together. Then, with one last kiss, the game was over.

They glanced at the mess in their bedroom, but Leslie was feeling sluggish. She pulled Ben back down to lay on the pillows with her.

"So how much was that?" she said, tracing her finger down his sternum.

"Something like...” Ben thought for a moment. “Three hundred, because of the use of the dildo and overtime, plus the initial thousand dollar payment."

"A thousand?" Leslie bolted up right. “No way. I would not pay you a thousand to just come and fuck me!"

Ben looked all too pleased with himself as he leaned back against the pillows, hands behind his head. "I’m good, though. You admitted it yourself.”

“Hmph.” Leslie curled around him. They laid like that for a long time, Ben stroking her hair, and her fingers running over his chest.

She smiled to herself, feeling light and satisfied. She placed a kiss against on his chest. Maybe they could go another round-

Her phone buzzed on the table next to her.

“Shit.” Leslie grabbed the phone. “Hello?”

“ _Leslie?_ “ Ron said on the other line. “ _You’re late. You were supposed to be here an hour ago._ “

“What?” Leslie looked at the clock. 2 o’clock in the afternoon. Shit. “Sorry, got a bit carried away. Be right there.”

She hung up the phone and popped out of bed. “Come on, Ben, we’ve got Ann and Chris’s ‘Congratulations on the Pregnancy’ party to get to.” She scrambled for her clothes, tossed carelessly aside and wrinkled. She’d have to pick out something else probably.

Ben grumbled, but he started getting up. “Who the hell has a pre-baby shower baby shower anyway? Wouldn’t one baby shower be enough?”

“Hey. Ann is my friend, Chris is yours, we go and support them and their decision. Ok? Plus...” Leslie pulled Ben up from the floor where he was retrieving his socks. “We go now, and next time, we'll play Batman and Catwoman? That ok?"

Ben's breathing quickened. "Yes," he said without hesitation.

"Perfect." She learned forward and kissed him long and slow. "Now pick something a little more conservative, Selena." With that, Leslie gave Ben a sharp slap on the ass.

"Meow," was all Ben could say in response.

Leslie, trying not to giggle too much, kissed him again.


End file.
